


XOXO

by Saffo



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffo/pseuds/Saffo
Summary: Amanda is a tease.  Olivia should stop her, but she can't... maybe because Olivia started it?
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Amanda Rollins
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> Timing unclear. Probably end of season 18.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters do not belong to me.

“Oh, fuck, that’s good,” Amanda groaned, after taking a long sip of the beer bottle Olivia had just handed her.Olivia’s stomach clenched.Amanda was sprawled on her couch, bare feet plunked down on Olivia’s coffee table, a sheen on sweat visible on the skin that wasn’t covered by her well-worn white tank top.“Who knew putting together a set of bunk beds could be more hellish than chasing down a perp?”Olivia watched Amanda’s chest rise and fall as she heaved a sigh. _Oh, fuck, indeed_.Amanda’s blond hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail, her hand absentmindedly kneading at the back of her neck, and Olivia wished the hand were her own.

Amanda caught her staring.Her forehead wrinkled slightly.“Sorry, I know, I’m sweating all over the place.Gross.I’ll shower in a few.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” Olivia replied, her gaze dropping to the floor as she made a decision.She looked back up at the woman in front of her.“I was actually thinking about how good you looked.”The pitch of her voice was low and she didn’t try to hide it.

Amanda’s mouth dropped open.“Uh,” was her adorably ineloquent reply.“Oh.”

Thrilled at having left her speechless, Olivia grinned, and casually turned towards the kitchen.“I'm getting pita chips.You want anything?”

******

This dynamic continued for weeks.Flirting, backing off, then returning for more.The mutual lust grew thick in the air between them.Olivia held back as best she could, not wanting to jeopardize either of their jobs, but the fact that giving in to her desire was forbidden only made the desire grow.She blatantly stared at Amanda now, even at work, and Amanda stared back.

One day, Olivia felt ready to explode from the sexual tension.She actually had to avoid Amanda that day, because she didn’t trust her body around her.Either she would end up pinning Amanda against a wall and shoving her thigh between hers, or she would spontaneously combust with the effort it took not to.

She and Amanda had made plans for Olivia to come over tonight so they could watch a movie.Olivia didn’t know if she’d be able to handle it.With about 45 minutes of paperwork left in the day, she sighed, ran a hand through her hair, and tried to re-focus on the task.Thirty seconds later, her phone buzzed.Amanda.Wondering why the detective was texting her when her desk was a mere 20 feet away, Olivia unlocked her phone and read: 

'See you at 7?Don't change first.Your tits look amazing in that shirt.'

_Oh, fuck._ Olivia felt heat between her legs.She was grateful her office door was mostly closed and no one, especially not Amanda, could see her.She was in deep, and this was getting out of hand.She couldn’t for the life of her think of what to text back, but knew that if she didn’t say anything at all, Amanda would take it as a rejection and be embarrassed.Olivia knew that the ball was in her court.It was up to her to either rein all this in again, and set the boundaries - maybe by NOT wearing that shirt to Amanda's tonight - or she could respond with the truth that was in her body and just go with it.Give in to it.She looked at her watch.Only 35 fucking minutes until she could go home and jump into bed with her state-of-the-art, 12-setting vibrator to relieve this excruciating tension.

She texted back.'Yours look amazing every day, Amanda.Yes, 7.'After pressing ‘send,’ she bit the inside of her cheek, already regretting it.She wanted to vomit.Oh, god, they shouldn’t be doing this.

Even more shocking than their text exchange, however, was the fact that the knock on her door two minutes later was actually Amanda fucking Rollins. _This can’t be happening_ , Olivia thought as the younger woman entered the room and actually shut the fucking door behind her.Carisi was still out beyond that door, and could come in at any minute. 

Amanda stayed standing there against the door, and the two women stared at each other.A flush of heat started at Olivia's chest and spread to her whole body.Amanda held her gaze, studying her, as if searching for the answer to a question.She briefly ran her tongue over her lips, and Olivia thought she would die, as visions of Amanda flooded her brain.Visions of Amanda naked on Olivia’s desk, her nipples hard… Olivia’s own hardened nipples strained against the fabric of her already tight shirt, which Amanda made clear was not lost on her, as her gaze traveled, slowly and deliberately, down to Olivia's chest.Olivia very nearly whimpered.Before she could say anything, Amanda spoke.

“Can I borrow a pen?”

Olivia opened her mouth, closed it, opened it again. “What?” she spluttered.

Amanda didn’t waver. “I need a pen,” she repeated. She stared at Olivia.

“Um,” was all Olivia could manage, as her face flushed in response to this confusing turn of events.

The shadow of a smirk crossed Amanda’s features. “You know, ballpoint, felt tip, roller ball… a pen?” She quirked an eyebrow. 

Finally, Olivia gave in and actually picked up the nearest pen, a black felt tip. She held it out to Amanda, who reached out to take it… but gripped Olivia’s wrist instead. Olivia gasped. With her other hand, and keeping her eyes on Olivia the whole time, Amanda took the pen and yanked the cap off with her teeth.She started writing on the back of Olivia’s hand.

After a few seconds, Amanda recapped the pen, and shoved it into the back pocket of her pants. Olivia looked down at her hand - 

‘XOXO.’

Speechless, Olivia coughed. Amanda smiled wickedly. “See you at 7.”


End file.
